Supernatural Hunter Physiology
The ability to possess the traits and powers of a supernatural hunter. Not to be confused with Paranormal Expertise. Also Called *Champion of Mankind/Humanity *Grimm Physiology (Grimm series) *Monster Hunter Physiology *Slayer Physiology (Buffyverse) *The Huntsman/Huntress Capabilities The user possesses the powers of a supernatural hunter, having the innate ability to hunt down supernatural creatures. They are able to physically match and fight off most of the creatures they hunt, have innate combat abilities and information about the paranormal world, ability to detect supernatural creatures and know how to kill and trap them. They may have immunity towards the creatures they hunt (immune to vampire's compulsion, werebeast's infection, demon's possession, witch's magic, divine influences, etc.). Applications *Combat Perception *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural Tracking *Hunting Intuition *Indomitable Will **Fearlessness **High Resistance *Killing Intuition *Martial Arts Intuition *Paranormal Expertise *Tactical Analysis **Enhanced Preparedness *Trapping Intuition *Supernatural Detection *Weapon Proficiency Variations *Anti-Magic *Intuitive Aptitude *Monster Slayer *Ninjutsu *Power Erasure *Power Immunity *Power Negation *Power Opposition *Power Weaponry **Anti-Power Weaponry **Demonic Weaponry **Divine Weaponry **Spiritual Weaponry *Special Ops Mastery *Strong Heart *Strong Soul *Supernatural Priest Physiology *Supernatural Shrine Maiden Physiology *Tactical Genius Types of Hunter: * Alien Slayer * Demonic Slayer *Divine Slayer *Monster Slayer * Undead Slayer **Vampire Slayer Associations *Almighty Object *Ancestral Evocation *Badassery *Destiny Chosen *Divinity *Hybrid Physiology *Kresnik Physiology *Meta-Teaching *One-Man Army *Omnislayer *Past Life Awareness *Past Life Power Access *Training Regimen Limitations *May be unable to hunt transcendent supernatural creatures without the aid of divine, demonic or supernatural weaponry. *May only be a hunter of a specific supernatural creature (vampire, demons, spirits, etc.) *Powers may be dormant until the user has an encounter with the supernatural. Known Users See Also: Hunter of Monsters. Cartoons Manga/Anime Gallery Supernatural Hunter Physiology by Guts, the Black Swordsman.jpg|Guts, the Black Swordsman (Berserk) wanders between the darkness and Interstice hunting down Apostles, demonic beings that serve under the God Hand. Bloodborne_Protagonist.png|The Good Hunter (Bloodborne) is a hunter bounded and sustained by the Hunter's Dream to hunt beasts and Great Ones. The Good Hunter gains strength from contacting with blood and inhuman knowlegde. Buffy slaying.gif|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is a Slayer, a supernatural hunter who can slay any supernatural creature. Victor Belmont Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2.jpg|Unlike the rest of his bloodline, Victor Belmont (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2) has the strength to fight with the vampiric god Dracula with his bare hands, not even taking into account his hunting prowess. Claymores.png|The Claymores (Claymore) are an order of augmented hunter-killers dedicated to the elimination of Yomas and Awakened Beings. Teresa Hunting.gif|Teresa of the Faint Smile (Claymore) was the strongest claymore to ever have existed. As such she could effortlessly detect and kill Youma posing as humans. Dante DMC4.png|Dante (Devil May Cry series) is the second son of the Dark Knight Sparda, and a professional Devil Hunter dedicated to exterminating evil demons and other malevolent supernatural forces. Nero DMC4.png|Nero (Devil May Cry series) was once a Holy Knight in the Order of the Sword, which granted him great skills in combat and weaponry to fight against demons and with his own demonic bloodline helping even more. Strength of the Grimm's Blood.png|Grimms (Grimm) are clan of humans who posses the power to see the true form of Wesen even when the Wesen don't want them to... Nick Grimm.jpg|...Nick Burkhardt is the latest descendant born with the ability but later awakening it during his adult life. Hellboy v4-125.jpg|Hellboy (Hellboy/BPRD) is adept in many supernatural and paranormal subjects such as possession, haunting, exorcism, enchantments, holy amulets, and sacred artifacts. Hunters HunterXHunter.gif|Hunters (Hunter X Hunter) are humans that can use Nen to track down and fight against all kinds of natural and supernatural creature. Blade Marvel.jpg|Eric Brooks (Marvel Comics) commonly known as Blade. Ryu Hayabusa.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) is the last descendent of the Dragon Lineage, a bloodline of elite ninja warriors sworn to safeguard the world from the forces of the Fiends. RWBY Huntsmen and Huntress.png|Huntsmen and Huntresses (RWBY) are super-powered and licensed elite warriors who use their "Semblance" skills, custom weapons, the Dusts and Aura to protecting the world from the creatures of Grimm. Sam and Dean Hunters.jpg|Sam and Dean Winchester (Supernatural) are hunters who have over the years become a demons, giained immunity to direct tracking by angels, etc. that have helped them in protecting humanity from the supernatural and vice versa. Jin Toujou.gif|Jin Toujou (Testament of Sister New Devil) is a powerful supernatural hunter who can take on the current demon lord. His nickname is the God of War. Toriko-Large.jpg|Gourmet Hunters (Toriko) have the Gourmet cells to hunt down dangerous and supernatural beasts that no mere human can hunt and take down. Devil Hunter.png|This Devil Hunter (Valkyrie Crusade) hunts devils that bewilder people. Vampire Slayer.png|This Vampire Slayer (Valkyrie Crusade) is confident because of her past successes. Geralt of Rivia.jpg|Like all Witchers, Geralt of Rivia (The Witcher) is a superhuman monster hunter, who received extreme training since childhood and was augmented beyond human limits through mutagenetic alchemy. bloodspider.jpg|Blood Spider (Ultimate Spider-Man) became a vampire hunter after his friends became vampires and his New York was overtaken by the Lizard King. Jefferson_Twilight.png|Jefferson Twilight (The Venture Bros.) Vampirella.jpg|Despite being born as a vampire, Vampirella (Vampirella) was raised to be good by her mother Lilith and has dedicated her life to protecting humans from vampires, demons, and all other monsters. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries